The Wee Pirate Crew
by stango1002
Summary: Foxy finds himself in a life-changing situation after his friends get turned into babies. How will he be able to handle this situation? Is there someone who can support him? Is he responsible enough? Will contain Foxy x Mangle. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new fanfic!** **To the people from my previous story, this probably surprised you. Mehehehe.**

 **I want to say that the inspiration for this story came suddenly. And that's thanks the amazing KudleyFan93 and the majestic B.A. The Sackboy. Rock it, girls!**

 **I wanna make some stuff clear before we begin. Numero uno, Mangle is a female. Numero dos, they are animatronics, not organic furry characters. Numero tres, they can eat, speak, feel and other things living beings can. Numero cuatro, the fanfic will be rated T for coarse language. Numero cinco, the events occur in 21st century. Numero seis, since Mangle is not "mangled", her name won't be Mangle. She will be called Vixey. That's it.**

 **EDIT: They are also wearing clothes. Not just a bowtie or a tophat...**

 **I hope you enjoy this. And I hope it turns out okay. I am not really a good writer, so don't expect much from me. Reviews are always appreciated. If you don't like the story, please post a constructive comment.  
**

 **Let's begin! Get ready for babies. And other stuff.  
**

* * *

 _6/?/2015 ~ Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria ~ 12:30 AM  
_

A classic night, nothing special. Mike was in the office doing his thing like he needed to. He absolutely didn't. The guy got the job for the purpose of keeping an eye on the place when he didn't even need to. The animatronic gang was watching over the place instead.

Speaking of them, they were all over the place, trying to have a good time for once, since they had to sing and play for the kids during the day. Of course they wanted to relax.

Bonnie and Chica were watching the pizzeria's TV that usually displays cartoons for the children during the day. The bunny and the chicken animatronics did watch them with the kids, but that's because they had nothing to do when they weren't supposed to be playing. They couldn't talk or do anything, because people would catch them. They absolutely needed to keep their secret a secret.

With Mike, it's different. He already knows about their secret. He befriended them the first night he started working, and promised that he won't give it away. But he had to go through hell for that event.

Anyway, as Bonnie and Chica watched the movie, Freddy and Golden Freddy (Nicknamed Goldy) were sitting on the stage. Goldy was talking about what he saw around the city. He was a sneak. The ability to teleport was really handy all the time, when he had nothing to do in the pizzeria. He also steals newspaper from people every day, and bring it back for reading. But the risk of being seen was real.

Anyway, the brothers opened the newspaper and started reading it.

"A young man drove drunk on the highway and ended up in a car accident with a van. He was tragically killed, but the family from the van came out without any serious injuries.", Freddy started reading.

"And all the time I've been hearing about humans being against "drinking and driving". This kinda makes me want to try alcohol.", Goldy commented.

"Really? If that thing causes death, I don't wanna try it ever." - Freddy replied.

Meanwhile, Foxy was taking a nap in his cove. Since he was out of order, he had nothing else to do but sit there. And the others forgot to wake him up, since he couldn't wait to come out every night.

"Oh my god!", Bonnie voiced suddenly, interrupting the quiet atmosphere.

"What happened?", Freddy and Goldy looked in their direction.

"Nothing, I just hate the song. It always plays when children watch cartoons. I hear it every single day and I'm sick of it.", Bonnie started grunting. Chica, Goldy and Freddy replied:

"Don't we all?"

"I'm starting to hate children. The squeakers always have to scream, come on stage and start touching me."

Chica sighed: "And they keep breaking my cupcake. As a result, they have to give me a new one every single week. But I still don't hate them. They are just kids though."

After an hour or so, the purple curtains of the Pirate's cove opened. Out came Foxy.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

They all looked at Foxy, and then looked at the clock. "Jeez Foxy, what happened with you? It's already 1 AM. I thought you would come out right after everyone left." - Bonnie asked.

"I would, if I didn't fall asleep. I'd like to see you sit in the cove for a whole day." - Foxy replied, giving an evil-ish smile.

"Hey, Foxy! Come 'ere!", Goldy called.

"What's up? Is there anything interesting?", Foxy asked while slowly walking towards the stage.

"Yeah, just wanted to say that Vixey wanted to know how you're doing. Just want to say, I think that she has a crush on you. Do you have a crush on her?", the two brothers started smirking.

"Oh, n-no. And tell her that I'm okay.", Foxy started feeling embarrassed. The two bears were not satisfied by his reply.

"That's all you want to say to a girl who likes you? 'I'm okay'?", Goldy frowned.

"I don't want to talk about it...anyway, did they see 'you know who'?", Foxy changed the subject.

"No, they haven't. I asked them. Though they said that they will fuck him up if he visits them.", Goldy changed his attitude.

"Oh well, I'm gonna go and see if there's something to bite.", Foxy said after he left for the kitchen.

"Okay, bon appetit!" The two bears waved.

After a little more newspaper reading, they decided to join Bonnie and Chica. They watched a movie called "Titanic", and they seemed to love it. Meanwhile, Foxy grabbed a slice of leftover pizza and dug in. But when he did, he heard a clicking sound outside. It was like a small object fell and started bouncing up and down, making clicking sounds. He decided to look through the window, but didn't see anything suspicious. The concrete didn't seem to have anything suspicious on it. He decided to ignore it and continue eating. After a minute or so, he suddenly heard screams coming from the main dining area. Along with the screams, came 'wtf's' and other choice of words. He immediately ran out of the kitchen to see what was up.

As he ran back into the dining area, he was faced with fumes of water vapor. His face turned from surprised to worried, as he didn't see anyone.

Mike came running from down the hallway.

"The fuck happened here?"

Foxy replied: "I don't know! You were watching the place, you should know!"

"Well...I fell asleep.", Mike replied. Foxy shook his head in disappointment.

Foxy's endoskeleton was exposed in a few places due to the damage of the suit, so a few sparks came out due to the vapor in the air. This caused Foxy to feel a stinging sensation.

"Ow! I'm kinda having a problem here. Open the window, Mike!", and Mike did. Afterwards, they started calling for others.

"Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Goldy, where are you?!" Both Mike and Foxy called.

At one point, Foxy opened the curtains of the Pirate's cove and found something he couldn't believe. Four little figures were lying on the floor of the cove. They were covered in clothes that the four missing animatronics were wearing.

As Mike and Foxy approached the figures, they recognized them quickly.

"How is that possible?" Foxy stood there shocked, and in awe. And then it hit him. "That son of a bitch!"

Mike and Foxy checked the four little ones to see if they are even 'alive'. Once they came closer, they started hearing them snore. They snored softly, though, just like a baby would.

"They are alive, thank god!" Foxy exhaled in relief.

"They got turned into babies. What are we gonna do now?" Mike asked. They were both confused, scared and shocked.

Mike and Foxy decided to take them out of the cove, and into the play corner, where the soft baby blankets and mattresses were.

Mike went to his car to grab another blanket he kept in the back. Meanwhile, Foxy was supposed to transfer the 'babies' into the play corner. He slowly picked them up one by one, careful not to wake them up, and to keep them in a comfy position. As he picked Freddy up, he realized how fragile they were. He felt like their limp little bodies could break really easily if he dropped them, so he tightened the grip, but not too tight, since they are babies after all.

When he laid them all down in the corner fortified with 2.5 feet tall plastic wall, he started thinking about what will happen in the morning. Once he stopped, he couldn't help but let out a smile as he was watching them and hearing them breathe.

Mike came back with a blanket and covered the baby bunch. Foxy snapped out of the adorable moment and sat down with Mike to think what to do.

"How are we going to explain Stephan this?", Mike asked.

"What do you mean we? I can't tell him anything!", Foxy said.

"Should I just tell him what happened or should we hide them?"

Both of them started thinking of what to do. After a lot of dumb ideas, Foxy thought of something.

"Hey Mike, you have a truck or something?"

"Yes, I have a van, why?"

Foxy looked at the clock, which displayed 3:45 AM.

Are there any security cameras in the street?"

"Yes there is one, but I don't see where you're going at here?"

Foxy took a peek outside and saw that the camera was too far away to see inside, but enough to see the outside of the building.

"Break it."

"O-okay. But you're gonna owe me big time!"

Mike then jumped out of the window, out of the camera's range. He made a circle around the building, keeping himself out of the range still. After he came behind it, he quickly grabbed it and pulled onto it hard until it snapped. Mike then made his way back through the window.

"What now?", Mike asked while panting.

"Now we simulate robbery."

Mike then went into the security office and erased the recording data completely. Foxy, in the meantime, started taking the little ones back into the Pirate's cove, bringing the blankets as well. After he hid them well and isolated them from any loud noise, he went up and bashed onto the door, with no cameras watching now. The glass door broke. Foxy then yanked the door off.

"And what now?", Mike asked again.

"Now you will call Stephan and tell him that a robber pointed a gun at you. That they loaded the others into a truck and that you couldn't do a thing about it."

"Oh shit, that's dark. Well, we started, so we can't stop now. Foxy, you are gonna owe me so much. I'll do it, still.", Mike said and grabbed his phone. After trying more than 5 times, Stephan, the owner of the place, answered.

"Hmphh...what's wrong, Mike?". You could tell that he was sleeping in his voice and that Mike woke him up.

"We were robbed! Some people came in a van and stole the animatronics!", Mike sounded very distressed. "They p-pointed a gun at me!"

"WHAT?!", Stephan's voice 'woke up' after hearing that.

"I'm calling t-the police right now...", Mike added. Stephan simply hung up.

Mike now really called the police, in order to seem innocent. He even allowed Foxy to give him a few bruises and scratches here and there.

After the police and Stephan came, Foxy was back in the Cove, and Mike was sitting at the table, shaking, pretending to be in shock. After a little talk with the police, he was offered a ride home that he accepted. Stephan was left at the pizzeria with an officer.

They tried to take a look at the footage, but there was nothing saved. They found the street camera on the concrete, broken.

"Those animatronics were worth a million dollars. What am I going to do now?", Stephan mumbled in disbelief.

"We don't have enough evidence to track them. We only have broken glass doors, a big mess and missing animatronics. For now, the establishment will be closed.", the officer said as he looked around the building.

"Understood...", Stephan replied with an angry expression on his face. "I still have another sister establishment. I have to focus on it for now and I will let you officer deal with the robbers."

Meanwhile, Foxy was in the Pirate Cove, trying to listen what was going on. At one point he heard a yawn coming from the back of the cove. The voice sounded very prepubescent. "Where am I?"

* * *

 **Yeah, it's a rough pilot chapter. But the stuff you are all waiting for is coming the next chapter. A lot more cute moments incoming. I'll try my best though.  
**

 **Why do you think Foxy didn't want to confess what actually happened, but went as far as to simulate a robbery with Mike?**

 **What do you think so far? Leave a review please. Also, I am not going to be consistent at all. The next chapter is probably coming out tomorrow, or day after.**

 **And as always, peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back so soon? Thanks for the feedback on the first one. Now get ready for...**

* * *

"Where am I?", a childish voice was heard from the back of the cove. Foxy immediately brought his attention to it and stopped listening for what's going on outside. He could barely see them from the distance, since to cove was always dark. But that was his cove. He couldn't do much about it.

The cute little voice came from Freddy, who woke up first. After saying those words, he noticed something was different.

"What is with my voice, what happened here?", it seemed that Freddy kept his adult mentality. The first thing he tried to do was sit up, but it was difficult because of his weak little body. He tried his hardest, but couldn't do it. Foxy chose to not show himself immediately, but kept watching. He wanted to see what would Freddy do.

Freddy turned his head to the side and saw three of his friends, which were the same size as him, sleeping. "What is going on? Why is it so dark here? Bonnie, Chica, Goldy, wake up!". After the other three didn't respond to him, but continued sleeping, Freddy was upset. He got upset really easily. "G-Goldy, wake up!". He started to sob and tears started appearing in his eyes. "W-Wake uuup!"

At this point, Foxy decided to finally step in. "Hey, Freddy. What's the matter?", he spoke softly to the little bear. Freddy turned around and saw Foxy walking towards him. He noticed that Foxy was still the normal size and that he was much taller, but he didn't care at this point. He already started crying. "Foxy, what happened? I'm scared!", the tiny bear animatronic said in a crying voice.

Foxy started to comfort Freddy. "Freddy, It's okay! Don't cry. You are safe!". Foxy tried to comfort Freddy without picking him up, but Freddy suddenly raised his tiny little arms, wanting Foxy to pick him up, still crying.

The pirate fox saw that the tiny bear was in distress, so he proceeded to pick Freddy up. He slowly wrapped his hands around Freddy's tiny body and brought him to his shoulder. "It's okay. Y-you don't need to cry."

Freddy then released the built up pressure and started crying on Foxy's shoulder. He really didn't want to, but felt an urge to release the pressure in his chest. Foxy knew that he still had a mentality of his adult self, but the instincts and emotions of a baby. Of course, if it was the 'old' Freddy, Foxy would probably say something like "Come on, suck it up! Why ya crying like a little baby!", but that's not the case now. Now Freddy IS a baby.

Foxy then gently started to swing the distressed little bear from one side to another in his arms. "Shh...calm down. You are okay."

All the racket that little Freddy made started affecting the other three, so they started waking up. With their first yawn, they noticed something was out of order. Their yawns sounded like they were squealing. Chica was the first to speak: "Hey guys, what are we...what happened here?"

Bonnie answered: "Hey Chica, what's with your...what's this? My voice! And why is that table huge?". After Goldy woke up, they concentrated on the sobbing they were hearing in the background. When they turned their heads around, they saw Foxy, who was gigantic to them, with Freddy, who was visibly smaller than Foxy.

"Hey what's wrong here? Foxy!", Goldy called.

"Well, you three are awake. How are you feeling?" Foxy knelt down with little Freddy still sobbing on his shoulder.

"We are feeling...weak. I can't sit up! And how are you so damn big? Or how are we so small?", Bonnie asked.

"Guess who is responsible...", Foxy replied.

The three little animatronics were trying their best to sit up and move, but their weak little bodies weren't co-operating. Chica was looking at Freddy. "Hey Freddy, why are you crying?"

"Leave me alone, Chica!", Freddy answered in a stuffed voice. His face was still buried in Foxy's shoulder.

"So, what is gonna happen to us? A-are we gonna stay like this again?", Chica already started feeling upset. "W-what is wrong with me? Why do I want to c-cry?", she already started sobbing.

"We are gonna stay like this forever? No! I don't want to stay like this forever! I want to be normal again!" Goldy was also upset. Foxy noticed that the other three are going to start crying as well, so he had to comfort them. This wasn't that new for him. He knew what babies were like. But he never had to take care of them.

To prevent them from getting even more upset, he sat down next to them and scooped them up one by one and brought them to his chest. He didn't want to admit to them, but he found them really cute as babies. The bunch was crying for a few minutes to soak up the fact that they are babies and that they are going to have to live with it. Foxy was comforting them effectively. After they calmed down, Foxy decided to leave them for a moment and check what was going on. It has been around 30 minutes since Freddy woke up. He slowly placed them down on a soft blanket one by one. Freddy didn't want to let go. He was still upset and stuck on Foxy like a leech.

"Hey Freddy, just calm down. I'll be back real quick, I just have to check if the police was gone.", Foxy softly whispered. Freddy finally gave in and let go. Foxy then stood up and looked back at the bunch. They were looking at him with puppy dog eyes. That gave Foxy chills and made him smile. They were really adorable, he was a little embarrassed to tell them, since they still know him perfectly, even if they are babies.

Foxy slowly sneaked towards the curtains of the cove and spread them apart. He took a peak and saw two people with rubber gloves.

"The door handle has hundreds of different fingerprints. We can't figure anything out from that. Let's look for footprints.", one of them said.

They started looking at the tiled floor of the pizzeria with a strange blue-lighted flashlight. "There are a lot of children footprints. That's for sure.". They did take a few adult footprint samples, but that was it. They searched the whole place, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. The cash register was intact, which proved that the 'robbers' didn't want the money. No strange objects were found on the floor. No video footage was saved, so the only stuff the investigators came out of the place with were some footprint samples, a rubber glove that was found in the trash can and a napkin on the floor that apparently had mucus on it. Even though the door was yanked off, they managed to get it back into place. The glass was broken, though

Whenever the investigators came near the cove, Foxy would immediately pull his head in. Eventually, they left and locked the door with the keys Stephan gave them. A few more minutes passed, and the car engine noise disappeared in the distance.

It was 5:41 AM, still not even 6. Since Foxy heard that the place will be closed, he decided to bring his friends, now his babies, outside. Even though the lights were off and it was still dark, it was better than the cove. Foxy returned to the little ones.

"People left. It's time to get you guys out of the cove!", he said cheerfully. By now, they all calmed down and returned their composure. Foxy slowly picked them up one by one (because, thanks to his hook, he could only carry one.) and brought them back into the play corner.

Bonnie was pretty unhappy. "So now we are going to be humiliated? Sitting in the 'babies' heaven. Even if I am a baby, toys will not interest me. I still hate kids."

"So you hate yourself?", Goldie asked.

"I hate you as well.", Bonnie frowned. "Okay, just a joke."

"I don't know you are gonna have 'other' baby needs. Because if yes, I don't know what to do.". Foxy already started to think for the future. If the place is closed, they are cut out from the stuff they need.

"We won't be able to live here without an income of food. If the place is closed, how are we gonna get food?", Chica became grumpy.

"You hungry, Chica?", and Foxy noticed that.

"Uhm, well...yes.", Chica replied in her cute baby voice.

"I am kinda hungry too...", Bonnie added.

"Me three. You, bro?", Goldy turned towards Freddy, who seemed be upset still.

"No, I'm not...it's just that I can't believe how I'm acting. I'm acting like a little baby, but I can't help it. And it's kind of embarrassing."

Foxy didn't know if he should treat them like adults when talking to them or go easy on them. "Freddy, since you ARE a baby, you don't have to be embarrassed. You, and the others can tell me anything you need. I'll try to make you something from what we have. I don't know for the future, though."

Foxy left the four-bunch in the play corner and went into the kitchen. He realized that it was a disaster. Goldy used to bring them food when teleporting around the city. Now he is just a baby. He won't be able to. He actually liked the fact that he would be a dad to them, but now he isn't so sure.

"Okay, I brought you pizza!", Foxy yelled from the kitchen entrance. He brought out four small slices of pizza.

"Oh yes! I am getting excited for pizza like a child for a toy, but I can't help it. I hope that we'll be able to kinda forget about this. I don't wanna sit every day and beat myself in the head because I became a baby.", Bonnie immediately took the pizza.

"Yes, but it's not going to be easy. We depend on Foxy now. And that's gonna be hard to forget.", Chica commented.

"I'll try my best..."

"No, even if you don't try your best, we are still gonna be thankful to you."

This made Foxy smile again. "Okay, bon appetit. Dig in!"

Bonnie was the first to take a bite...or at least try. He tried, but his weak little jaw couldn't bite into the crusty pizza. Chica did manage to take a bite, but couldn't control her chewing.

"I can't eat it. Why? I can't take a bite! Why is the pizza so hard?"

Chica tried to answer, but a little piece flew into her throat, causing her to spit it out and start coughing. Almost like she started suffocating. Foxy wasted no time and picked her up. If they aren't able to walk, they sure can suffocate easily. Foxy brought her on his shoulder and gently started tapping her back until she spit the little piece out. This scared her and all the others.

"Chica, you okay?", Foxy worriedly asked.

"Y-yeah. I can't eat the pizza."

Freddy and Goldy didn't even try to eat, since it would be in vain probably.

"Ah, you are gonna need baby food. I think we have it. One thing to thank the babies that come here for. I'll be right back.", Foxy scurried back into the kitchen.

"Oh god. Baby food. I smelled that. It's atrocious!", Freddy finally joined the conversation.

"We may like it, It can't be that bad...right?", Chica kept her hopes up.

Foxy came out of the kitchen with four mini-jars of baby food and four coffee spoons. He figured that it would be better to feed them himself.

"You know what? Let's get you guys in the highchairs."

After transferring them to the highchairs (much to their dismay), he started feeding them one by one, starting with Bonnie.

"What's in these?" he asked.

"Uhh...mashed apples and carrots along with other stuff that babies need." Foxy answered looking at the label.

"I like carrots, but it smells and looks disgusting."

"Well you are gonna have to. Open yer yapper, mate! 'Ere comes tha ship!", Foxy brought the spoon closer to Bonnie's mouth.

"You don't have to do that, but okay.", Bonnie took the spoonful of baby food. "Ya know, it's not that bad. It smells disgusting, but tastes good!"

Foxy was satisfied by that and then switched over to Goldy.

"Okay, open up!"

As soon as Goldy ate his bite, they heard a key being inserted into a keyhole. "Oh shit! Someone's coming!" Foxy immediately jumped into a standing position.

* * *

 **How was that? Sorry for the cliffhanger tho.  
**

 **But yeah. It was really fun to write. To clarify again. They are animatronics, but they can do what people can. I know it doesn't make any sense, but I hope it won't cause any problems.**

 **(Turns into Jacksepticeye) If you liked it, leave a review like a boss! I'll see you guys IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Turns back into stango) Wut happened to me? Anyway, peace out!**


End file.
